tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Encore
ENCORE loves to go loud. Whether that's blasting out loud music or modulating his engine note into a bone-shaking roar, he's happiest making noise. As an AC130U in alt-mode, he's extremely good at this, with a 25mm rotary cannon, a 40mm Bofors cannon, and a 105mm artillery cannon. He can use these guns in his robot mode, though they don't hit as hard. ENCORE is a very large individual, standing level with Optimus Prime when in robot form, and in alt mode he's got a 130-foot wingspan. He modelled his robot mode on a Vietnam sergeant he saw in a movie. He's also a fan of Old Earth music, mostly rock and heavy metal. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Back on Cybertron, Encore was, like his "brother” Fanfare, a Suicide Jockey, providing fire support for the cargo hauler while he ran the dangerous runs, and a limited amount of cargo capacity. Where Fanfare was an ill-tempered shouty type, gradually growing frustrated by the lack of combat, Encore always found something to do with himself, something that usually got him in trouble. Manufacturing Energon Moonshine ("A Shine for Every Occasion") was one of his ways of keeping himself entertained, and blowing things up was another. Sometimes, they were kind of the same thing, which was always fun. When Optimus and his crew had departed for Earth, Encore got down to some serious brewing, distilling and mixing up his latest batch of Moonshine – something he’d promised would be able to clean a shuttle’s exhaust tubes as an added benefit. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for those who like engex, he went too far- while stirring the mixture and adding a few secret spices ("Just a little bit of battery acid for flavour...”), he let the liquid build up too many gaseous fumes. When said highly volatile fumes reached the heat source, the results were predictable, if rather surprising for Encore-, damaging his body quite seriously. Perhaps luckily for him, this was at about the time of the energon crisis and, about two Earth years before Fanfare, Encore was put into stasis. He’s now been taken out of the freezer and brought back to something resembling functional status. Upon sight of Fanfare’s C130F form, he decided he should look similar to his ‘brother’ and searched the archives. Finding an image of the AC130U, he settled upon it and brought it to a modernised form – though he’s kept the weapons pretty much as-is. He also discovered classic rock at the same time, developing a love for Progressive rock, 12-bar, and NWOBHM (New Wave of British Heavy Metal). He lists his favourite bands as The Who, Status Quo, Iron Maiden and Motorhead. 'MUX History:' 2013 01Jul2013 - Feeling cooped up and stir-crazy, Nightlash went for a flight and encountered the Autobots Encore and Fanfare, joining the two for a race inside the Grand Canyon. Along for the ride was Slugfest and on her wing was Thundercracker. Unfortunately, Thundercracker and Fanfare were called back to duty by their respective commands, leaving Encore and Nightlash to carry on the race on their own. There was no clear winner. Jul 29 - Update summary Angel and Nightgaunt met up with Lodestone at an underground parking garage, which makes for a nice hideaway, as the Sharkticons are too dumb to look in there. :) Anyway, Angel has been making supply runs, and rescuing survivors. There are 14 survivors, including an EMS tech and a 12 year old boy named Kevin. A few days ago, The Decepticons launched a head on aerial assault on the Bellum. That ended badly (TC was KO'ed, and all the others were banged up bad). Encore came in during the battle, and dropped off Lowdown before taking part in the attack. He was heavily damaged and is grounded in LA somewhere. After that, Lowdown and Angel went out to find a supply drop that landed away from the garage. Lowdown killed an Executioner as a diversion but never returned to base (OOCly Oskar informed me he will return with a family in tow) Yesterday, two things. First, Angel met up with Chance and Wiretap. Chance went off to blow something up to aggravate the Quints, and Wiretap followed Angel back to 'base'. Second, a bug that Angel planted on a Sharkticon let him hear what the Quints were doing with the human captives, and... that wasn't pleasant! Jul 30 - Fresh intelligence (Radio) Interrogator sends Cobra Command a radio transmission, using the Techno-Vipers' improvised communication link: 'The G.I. Joe lowdown was able to destroy an Executioner, but he is MIA. Angel found Wiretap and the G.I. Joe Chance in a building. Chance said he was going to blow up a bridge to slow the Sharkticons. Angel and Lodestone successfully planted an electronic surveillance device on a Sharkticon and believe they are cutting up live humans to experiment on them. They also located the Autobot Encore.' 2014 In 2014 Encore helped stage a daring rescue of Benin-Jeri and his medical staff from Decepticon-occupied Autobot City's repair bay. 2017 In 2017 he helped Spike activate the Plasma Energy Chamber and restore Cybertron. He later helped defend Iacon against an assault by Trypticon. 2018 In 2018, Takedown encountered Blitzkrieg and Encore In the Neutral Territories. The Autobot and the Dominicon teamed up against the Decepticon to protect a caravan of enershine 'entrepreneurs', and Takedown walked away with a grudging respect for Encore. Encore later helped ferry supplies to and from the Ark during Autobot City's extensive repairs following an attack by Banshee. During the Decepticons' Siege of Valvolux, Encore provided several hours of bagpipe music per evening, as a signal of defiance to the Decepticons. After witnessing Imager break empty energon cubes and armour plates with her vioella, Encore did the same with his bagpipes, although with much less aplomb and style. He then modified his bagpipes to make it easier. OOC Notes Logs / Posts 2017 * February 24 - "A Surprise Pest" - Dust Devil stumbles upon Megatron's plans beneath Kalis. Mar 16 - Yer nae gona believe this! The Autobot spinny appears, followed by the battered Scotsmeh's face. "Och, hallo thar. Encore reportin'. So, uh... yer not gonna believe this, but Dusty an' M'self jes' kicked th' shite outta Bomb-Burst, th' legendary energy vampire." He chuckles. "So, there I was, mindin' me own business an' lookin' fer parts to rebuild me ol' still when over the comm I hear..." <> Dust Devil says, "Ow, there's a critter trying to eat me I think...and I'm not sure where I'm at." "So I tell the wee lad ta set off a distress pulser an' keep transmittin'. First thing th' locater tells me is the lad's underground, so I set off in his general direction... now, I'll admit, I'm nae th' best locater so it may have taken me a while to find him, but I marked th' way back with chem-lights. I get there jus' in time tae see it tryna knock the poor wee begger out! I wasnae gonna have any of that shite so I have at the begger m'sel. I'll gi' you th' blow-by-blow in person if y'want but t' cut a long story short, between th' two of us we drove th' bugger off, and I led Dusty back to th' surface." A pause. He holds up a large severed arm, covered with techno-organic 'skin'. "An' before anybody calls bullshit on me, and says I'm makin' up tall tales, I got proof. We're in medbay... an' as bad as we look, th' other bastard looks worse." Autobot spinny. March 21 - "Assault on Iacon" Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. March 21 - "Epilogue: The Death of Zetar" Bishop makes friends. August 06 - "Planning" The Autobots meet in Encore's Distillery to discuss their plans to disrupt the completion of the Decepticons' mega-refinery in Toraxxis. August 09 - "It's Alive!" Optimus Prime recovers from his near-death at Megatron's hands. November 2 - "Hook's Interrogation" What happened to Hook after he was abandoned by the Decepticons. November 2 - Hook Delivery The Decepticon tac-net is abuzz with the news that Hook was air-dropped into the centre of Decepticon HQ, partially repaired, and extraordinarily inebriated. 2018 * February 17 - "Battle in the Neutral Territories" - In the Neutral Territories, Takedown encounters Blitzkrieg and Encore. * May 17 - "Invasion of Valvolux" - The Decepticons launch an assault on Valvolux. * May 22 - "Awkward Interview" - Mesocyclone interviews the charismatic (and foul-mouthed) Encore. * 6-3 - "Old mech, new tricks" - Imager shows off, and Encore gets an idea out of it. Aug 05 - Energon shortages in Valvolux The Autobot spinny appears, followed by the Suicide Jockey crest. Encore appears on-screen. "A'reet. So as yez all ken, th' Decepticons ha' pulled oot o' Valvolux. Th' problem is, tis somethin' o' a Pyrrhic victory right now 'cause th' bastards blew up th' refinery. It's gonna be months afore Bulwark can get th' thing rebuilt." He sniffs. "Now, the Dominicons are doin' their part, raidin' Con facilities an' redistributin' the energon, but really guys we got tae pull our fingers oot of our arses here an' get the Toraxxis refinery up tae full bore after the damage it took in the fight tae claim it. If we can produce a surplus, even jus' a wee one, we can save lives here, d'ya ken? I'm gonna be headin' oot tha' way soon tae see if I can help. I ken the crews there are daein' their best, so I figure best thing I can do tae help is bring mah hands. Imager, this sorta thing's more up yer alley than mine... let's ge' our haids t'gether an' see what we can come up with. Encore oot" The Autobot spinny re-appears, and the message ends. November 15 - "Valvolux Briefing" Elita One gets briefed on certain aspects of Bulwark. 2019 * January 4 - "Busy Night at the Rollout" - Soundwave buys drinks at the Rollout, and a crowd shows up to drink them. Jan 14 - A Rebuttal to Centuritron Encore leans on the bar, polishing empty energon cubes. "Centuritron, mate." the Scotsmech says. "I heard tha' speech you made, and I'd jus' like to say... with all due respect, and I'm sorry for my frankness here, I'm a straight-talkin' Highlander, I dinnae ken any other way to talk. With tha' out the way... Centuritron, you silly bugger, you go' the wrong end of the stick here. Self-rule for Valvolux is th' entire point of the Autobots bein' in Valvolux. All we're there to do is prevent Decepticons from trying to annex you again, or the Fallen coming to steal something from Bulwark! Or do you want a repeat of last time they attacked, when the combined forces had to scramble to prevent the Decepticons from flattening your defenses? I'm nae ashamed to admit, we only jus' held the line - all of us, pulling together." He starts to draw energon into one of the cubes with an old-fashioned hand-powered bar pump. "We dinnae want to decide your fate. We're no' here to tell you how to live your lives. I dinnae speak for the Dominicons, o' course. Nor do I speak directly for Optimus Prime... I jus' ken who he is. I ken who we are as Autobots. 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings' isnae just an empty saying. We mean it - and last time I checked, you're sentient beings. So... please. I implore you, stop using your feelings to decide what you should do, my friends... an' think aboot it for a wee while." He hands the cube to a customer with a nod. "Enjoy." "We can only face th' threats tha' are arrayed against us if we stand t'gether. United we stand, divided we fall, aye? We'll leave, if you want us to. We'll protest, we'll tell yez it's a bad idea - but we will. And if something bad comes back, and you need our help... we'll come back again. Jes' like we did this time. We're no' here tae control your lives, guys, jes' keep you safe. How 'bout we skip the whole rigmarole, aye? We're better off workin' together." March 18 - "Bread and Circuses" Bludgeon hopes for a grudge match and gets a Dinobot, while the Dominicons do their best to make friends. Sep 10 - A Message for Soundwave This message is voice only. It's anonymous, but the voice is obviously Encore. "Yer a coward an' a hypocrite, Soundwave. YOU break th' truce at Harmonex, an' now you're annexing the place. Thank you for proving all your detractors right, Soundwave. It'll make it easier to never try and deal with you again... I'm glad to ken you care more 'boot our wee war than you do the future of our planet. The Autobots will have to preserve Harmonex wi'oot yez." 2020 * 1/3 - "Asking For An Incident" - A fight between breaks out between Imager and Soundwave, and spills out of control when Starlock tries to stop it, and get them to talk civilly. Players Encore is played by his creator. Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Autobot Aerospace category:Suicide Jockeys Category:Transformers